1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems, and particularly to a reset device for a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Hardware-reset signal generating devices are used in computer systems. When a failure in a computer system occurs and the computer system hangs, the user can turn on (press down) a button switch set in a panel of the computer, the hardware-reset signal generating device thereby generates a hardware-reset signal, causing the computer system to reset.
Referring to FIG. 2, a conventional hardware-reset signal generating device includes a hardware-reset signal generating circuit 100 and a button switch S1. The hardware-reset signal generating circuit 100 includes a resistor R1, a diode D1, a capacitor C1, and a reference voltage Vcc. The diode D1 and the resistor R1 are connected in parallel to each other but in series with the capacitor C1 between the reference voltage Vcc and ground with a cathode of the diode D1 connected to the reference voltage Vcc and an anode of the diode D1 connected to the capacitor C1. The button switch S1 is connected between the resistor R1 and ground. A node RESETn between the diode D1 and the capacitor C1 acts as a terminal for outputting a hardware-reset signal. When the button switch S1 is turned off, the voltage at the terminal is at a high level, and the system works normally. When the button switch S1 is turned on, the voltage at the terminal goes to a low level, and the hardware-reset signal is generated and output to some chipsets of the computer, e.g., a central processing unit and a north bridge, resetting the computer system.
A computer in a communication network has an Internet protocol address. If the computer hangs, the Internet protocol address and related network settings may be changed. If the Internet protocol address and related network settings change, even though the user turns on the button switch S1, the Internet protocol address and related network settings cannot resume default values and the computer cannot connect with the communication network.
What is needed, therefore, is a reset device for a computer system, which makes system settings, resume default values.